Among electronic apparatuses including various imaging apparatuses such as a still camera and a camcorder, there are electronic apparatuses that can be operated by the power of a battery. A battery is charged, for example, by being mounted in a charger and is mounted in a battery mounting unit of an electronic apparatus in a charged state. Such a charger or an electronic apparatus functions as a connection apparatus so as to be connected to the battery.
In the battery described as above, a connector including connection terminals is arranged, and electrode terminals of a charger or electrode terminals arranged in a battery mounting unit are connected to the connection terminals, and charging of the battery or the supply of power from the battery to an electronic apparatus is performed (for example, see PTL 1).
A battery disclosed in PTL 1 includes a casing having an approximately rectangular parallepiped shape, cells housed inside the casing, and a connector electrically connected to the cells, and guided grooves are formed on both left and right side portions of the casing.
The battery is slid into a connection apparatus such as a charger, and the guided grooves are guided into guide protruding portions or guide rails of the connection apparatus, thereby being mounted in the connection apparatus, and the connector is connected to the electrode terminals.